Learning More About You
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Detroit has a troubled past and she's going to visit her friends from Team Crafted in LA! They have a good time but they slowly learn more about Detroit. More than they wanted to...Rated M for language and some adult themes! NO PAIRINGS! NOT ACCEPTING OCS!
1. In LA

**Hey guys! This is an IRL story and my OC Astrid isn't in this one. I have 4 different OCs in this one. Detroit (main character), Jessica (Detroit's lil sis), Dad (Not a main character), and Mom (Not a main character). I hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

**~Detroit's Third Person POV~**

Detroit was just getting off the plane. She was from Detroit, Michigan but currently lived in Bridgeport, Connecticut. She lived on the other side of the country from where she was now. She had a younger sister named Jessica. Jessica was 5 years old and was staying with Detroit's friend Ashely (Ashely Mariee Gaming). Detroit had long blue-black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had green eyes with blue and silver specks in them. She had green highlights in her blue-black hair. She was 6 feet and 5 inches tall. She weighs 70 pounds due to some conditions that will be introduced later. She was wearing a black and purple shirt that had Eminem written across it in dark green. She absolutely adored his songs. She felt so connected to him. She wore skinny jeans that had rips in the knees. She wore black combat boots and she had her hands in her pockets. Detroit is emo and no one knows that she cuts. Not even Jessica. Jessica and Detroit spill their hearts out to each other. They don't have a great and happy family like most people.

She was in LA to visit Adam, Jason, Quentin, Ty, Ian, Jerome, and Mitch. They did Minecraft videos together and Team Crafted asked her if she wanted to come over. She lives with Ashely. They've been really good friends ever since elementary school. They started their YouTube accounts together.

She texted Adam: **Where r u?**

**Gateway A. Right next to the entrance. Where r u?**

**Gateway C.**

**Coming. I don't know what you look like so…**

**I know what you look like so I'll look for you. I'll meet you at wherever we meet at.**

**Ok.**

She turned off her Samsung Galaxy which Ashely gave to her as Christmas gift and walked to Gateway A. She plugged in her black and purple SkullCandy headphones and kept walking. Her headphones were around her neck even though she wasn't listening to anything. She was searching for the guys and wasn't looking at where she was going. She crashed into another person and they fell flat on their backs. Detroit sat up and looked at the other person. He was surrounded by 6 other guys.

"Adam?" She asked. He looked up. Ty offered his hands and helped Detroit and Adam stand. Detroit rubbed her head and apologized.

"Sorry. I'm Detroit." **(A/N: If you don't know what Team Crafted looks like, Google Images FTW! FOR THE WIN!) **

Adam held out his hand and Detroit shook it. "Hey Detroit. Nice seeing you."

Detroit laughed. "What a lovely way to meet!"

The others laughed.

"Yeah, okay." Jerome said sarcastically. Detroit bent down and grabbed her bag. She was carrying only one suitcase considering she'll only be staying for 2 weeks. Detroit didn't have many clothes or personal items altogether.

"That's it?" Jason asked.

"Yup! I don't have a lot of clothes to wear and I don't care at all. I'm not one of those girly girls."

"That's good!" Jerome said and they laughed.

"Okay. Let's get to the car. We'll go out for dinner and then home. I'll pay," Adam offered.

"Good because you were going to pay anyway," Mitch said and the others walked off. Adam and Detroit stayed behind. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Jerks." He turned to Detroit. "You okay?" Detroit nodded. "Good. We better go. They get impatient very easily. First things first, welcome to LA!"

Detroit laughed. "I feel so welcome!" She said sarcastically. Adam smiled.

"That's good!" They laughed and walked to the others we were already by the entrance.

*At Dinner*

**~Detroit's POV~**

We were at a fancy restaurant that Adam found. He said he wanted to have a nice dinner and not their usual pizza delivery.

We were sitting at a nice, brown, wooden table that had 2 brown benches on either side. I was by the wall, Adam was next to me, and Ty was on the other side. I sat across from Mitch, Jerome was in the middle on the other side, and Quentin was at the end. Jason and Ian had gotten their own chairs at the end of the table. There were huge chandeliers hanging on the ceiling in the walkway. The walkway had a nice red carpet and tables similar to ours were next to it. It was very crowded and people were chatting to each other so it was very loud. There was really good service too.

A waitress came to our table and asked for our order. I just asked for a small Pepsi and the others ordered meals. When the waitress left, the others turned to me.

"You're not eating?" Jason asked.

"Nah. I don't eat much. Maybe a small meal a day."

"That's not good for you whatsoever," Ty said. I shrugged.

"It's fine." I wasn't exactly treated like a normal family when I was a child. I decided not to think about that right now. Painful memories.

We talked to each other for a little while as we waited for the food.

"So, tell us about yourself," Ian said. **(A/N: I know Ashely doesn't live in Bridgeport but she is in this story.)**

"Well, I live with Ashely as in Ashely Mariee Gaming in Bridgeport, Connecticut."

"You live with Ashely?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, I live with Mitch's girlfriend." The others started cracking up. Mitch turned red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He said.

"Yeah, okay. We all know you like her," I said. It was a running joke we said to him as we recorded. I also teased Ashely about it but she would deny it.

"No I don't! Not like that!"

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say Mitch." I was fitting in really well with the others. My phone started playing the chorus in Eminem's song STAN. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. Ashely had texted me. I had asked her to send me daily updates on Jessica. She would send me one at breakfast, lunch, dinner, and before they went to bed. It ran on their time since I was about 3 or 4 hours behind them.

**Jessica misses u a lot. I'm putting her 2 bed now and she wants u to sing 2 her. Obviously you're not here. What do I do?**

**When I get home, I'll text u. Keep her awake or company until then. I'll Skype u n I'll sing to her there k?**

**K.**

I turned my phone off again and looked at the others. They were looking at me.

"What?"

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

"Ashely. She's watching Jessica."

"Who's Jessica?" Jerome asked.

"My 5 year old lil sis. We live with Ashely. Now, more about myself. Um, well I'm 17…What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite song and singer?" Mitch asked.

"Ooh, that's a hard one. I know my favorite rapper automatically and that's Eminem but my favorite song…I guess Hailie's Song. I have it on my phone. Almost all of Eminem's songs actually. I feel really connected to that one. Next?"

"What your favorite color or colors?" Adam asked.

"Easy. Black, purple, grey, green, dark blue, and red. Next?"

"What is your favorite animal or animals?" Jason asked.

"Wolves, bats, tigers, foxes, and really large predator birds."

"Wow. Where were you born?" Jerome asked.

"Detroit, Michigan."

"Cool. How did you meet Ashely?" Quentin asked.

"We met in elementary school. 1st grade I think. We've been good friends since then."

"Okay…How long have you lived with Ashely?" Ian asked.

"Since I was 15. 2 years."

"I guess I'm the last one. Why did you move in with her so early?" Ty asked.

Oh God. "My parents were poor so Ashely took me and Jessica in until they are able to take us back in. No biggie though." COMPLETE LIE!

"Oh," Adam said.

"I'm turning 18 on Halloween anyways so I'll be old enough to move out on my own with Jessica of course."

"At least you have Ashely and Jessica with you," Adam said. I nodded.

The food arrived and we talked. When we finally finished, we piled into the car and took off towards home. I had a small headache so I just took out my SkullCandy headphones. I plugged them into my phone again (I had taken them out of my phone in the car on the way to dinner) and put them on. I scrolled through my playlist and played Hailie's Song. I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of my seat. I was in the front with Adam. I must've fallen asleep because Ian was shaking me. I took off my headphones.

"What?" I asked.

"We're home."

I got out of the car and came face-to-face with _**beautiful**_ mansion. My jaw fell open slightly. Ian laughed.

"The others are inside. Let's go." He popped open the trunk and grabbed my suitcase. He closed the trunk and locked the car.

"I'll carry it for you," he offered as I looked at him carry my suitcase. I smiled and thanked him. He smiled back and nodded.

We walked into the house and it _**huge**_. It was gorgeous. My headphones were around my neck and still going. Hailie's Song was on repeat. It had started again and Ian looked at me.

"Is that Hailie's Song?" I nodded. "Cool."

"Want to listen?" I asked.

"Sure." I handed him my phone and headphones. He put them on and replayed the song. For a few minutes, we were in the entryway. Ian was listening to the song and I was taking in my surroundings. Ian was handing me my stuff and was going to tell me where my room was when he was hit by Nerf bullets on his right side. We turned around and saw Mitch and Jerome cheering.

"Nice shot!" Mitch said.

"Thank you!" Jerome acknowledged. I looked at Ian.

"Watch out for them and the others. We have a bunch of Nerf guns and bullets."

"That's fine. Nerf guns and bullets are nothing compared to what I got," I said. This got everyone's attention. The others had walked into the room to see what was going on.

"What do you have?" Jason asked. I grinned and took my suitcase from Ian. I opened it and reached into a pocket. I pulled out ammunition and a pistol. Everyone gaped at everything.

"What the hell?!" Adam asked. I shrugged.

"I have uses for it. I've used it once but I'll tell you about that later. Maybe I'll go to a gun range sometime."

"You're not old enough…" Mitch said. I winked.

"With my height and my attitude, I can pass as a 20 year old."

"True but still, that's illegal," Quentin said.

"I've done worse. It was all self-defense though so calm down," I added as the others widened their eyes.

"What did you do?" Adam asked.

"I almost killed a person. Anyways…my room?" I put away my gun and ammo as Adam started to lead me.

He showed me to my room and left. My room was a medium sized room. The walls were white and a black bed with black covers was on the left. I had a small balcony that viewed a small forest. It was a really pretty room. I even had my own personal bathroom. I put my suitcase on my bed and opened the clear doors to the balcony. I closed the doors after making sure they weren't locked. I texted Ashely saying I was here.

**Thank God. She's been crying 4 the longest!**

**Sorry. Skype me.**

**No prob.**

I got a Skype call and I answered it. I saw Ashely and Jessica. Jessica looked like my mom. Blue eyes, short blond hair, tan, short, and pretty. I was a mess up. A mistake. I wasn't pretty at all. I was straight out ugly. Every time I look at Jessica, I feel jealous.

"Hey Jessie! How are you?"

"I miss you!"

"I know. Ashely told me. I'll be back before you know it okay? Ashely will take good care of you okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to see who I'm living with? Will that make you feel safer?"

"Yeah. I want to know if you're okay."

"You're so adorable. I'll show you them." I walked out of the balcony and out of my room. The gang was in Jerome's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jerome's voice rang. I opened the door and everyone looked at me. Jerome was in his swivel chair on his phone. Adam, Jason, Ty, and Quentin were on his bed. Ian and Mitch were on his balcony talking. They stopped when I walked in.

"Why so silent?" I asked.

"No reason," Adam said.

"Okaaay. Anyways, Jessica. Meet the people I'll be saying with." I walked behind Jerome and put the Galaxy in front of us. Ashely and Jessica waved.

"Hey guys!" Jerome said.

"Hey Jerome!" Ashely said in her British accent.

"Hey Ashely! What's up?"

"Nothing much. This is little Jessica. Detroit's sister."

"She looks nothing like you," he said to me.

"I know. She's prettier," I commented. Jessica giggled.

"You're pretty too," Jessica said.

"Aw thanks! Let's see everyone else okay?" They nodded. I walked to Adam, Jason, Ty, and Quentin.

"Meet Adam, Ty, Jason, and Quentin." I pointed to each one in turn.

"Hi!" Jessica said. The guys greeted her back. I walked to Mitch and Ian.

"And last but not least, well, yeah they're the least-"

"Hey!" They said. I laughed.

"This is Mitch and Ian."

"Hi Ashely. Hey Jessica," They said. I stared at them.

"You guys said the same thing at the exact same time. How?"

"No idea," They chorused.

"Okaaay."

"Ashely! Say good night to your boyfriend!" Jerome yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Mitch and Ashely yelled. The rest of us started laughing. Jessica too.

"Anyways, Jessica. You want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Yes. I miss you Detroit."

"I miss you too." I walked back into the room. "It's cold. It's almost Halloween." I facepalmed.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Detroit! We won't be able to celebwate your birfday!" Jessica has trouble pronouncing big words considering she was 5.

"I know. I'll call you on my birthday and we'll celebrate together okay?"

"Okay."

"What song do you want me to sing?"

"SHE HAS A REALLY GOOD VOICE!" Ashely yelled. I turned red. The guys looked at me.

"Sing for us too," Ty said.

"Ashely! Look what you did!"

"Ha ha. Payback."

"Cover Jessica's ears real quick." She did so. "Fuck you."

She gasped. "Detroit how could you?"

"Detroit…can you sing that song you sang me before you left?" Jessica asked.

"Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri?"

"What the hell is that?" Ian asked.

"Shush! I is listening to Jessica!"

"Yeah…that one."

"Okay." I took a deep breath.

"**I know I can't take one more step towards you 'Cause all that's waiting is regret Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms And I've learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time And who do you think you are?****Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you are? And it took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed 'Cause you broke all your promises And now you're back You don't get to get me back And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Don't come back at all And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts Tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul Don't come back for me Don't come back at all Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are****?"**

Jessica fell asleep. Ashely got off the bed and tucked her in. She turned off the light and grabbed the phone. She walked out of the room and closed the door. She walked to her room.

"Think you can do that every night?"

"As many times as needed," I replied.

"Good. I'm tired."

"Go to bed. Ryan wanted me to call him."

"Ryan?"

"xRpmx13."** (A/N: Sorry if I got that wrong.)**

"Oh. Okay. Good night. It's fucking 11:30 here. I've been in her room for 3 damn hours."

"You cuss a lot when you're really tired huh?"

"You've lived with me for 2 goddamn years and just notice that?"

"No actually. Night, Ashely. Say good night guys."

"Night," the guys said.

"Good night." She hung up the phone. The guys were staring at me. I stopped with my finger in the air. I was about to call Ryan.

"What?"

"You sing really well. Better than Adam," Ian said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey! Well…it is true…" Adam said. I laughed and called Ryan on Skype. His face appeared.

"Hey Ryan. You wanted me?"

"Yeah, hey. I wanted to see if you got to LA okay."

"Yeah I'm here and alive. All that matters."

"I was going to go see Ashely, Jessica, and you a couple months ago but I got busy."

"I was just talking to them and they went to sleep so I don't recommend Skyping them."

"Where are you?"

"Jerome's room." I turned my phone around and the guys waved. They said hi and Ryan greeted them back. I turned the phone back around.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you were okay and to say hi so…"

"Are you going to PAX in a few months?"

"Yeah are you?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Too busy."

"Awww. Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I just did a Draw My Thing with Tyler."

"MunchingBrotato right?"

"Yeah. Well see ya."

"Bye."

"Bye Ryan!" Adam called.

"Was that Adam?" Ryan asked. I nodded and laughed.

"Bye Adam!" The others said bye and we hung up. I stretched. My shirt lifted a bit and showed a part of a bruise. I quickly covered it but I knew for a fact Adam saw it. I motioned for him not to say anything. He understood.

He stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good to know," Mitch said. I snickered and Adam stuck his tongue out at Mitch. Mitch did then same. Adam walked by me.

"Feel free to do whatever you want," he said to me as he walked out.

"Was that his hint for me to take a shower?" I asked when Adam left. The others started laughing.

"I guess so," Quentin said.

"Towels are in the hallway closet," Jason instructed as I walked out.

"Thanks!" I called. I grabbed a towel and went to my room. I locked the door and grabbed some pjs. I walked to the bathroom and locked that door too. I got into the shower after undressing and turned it on. The nice warm water ran over my body as I cried.

**Jerome's POV**

"She's really nice," Mitch said.

"Mitch…stop. You already have a girlfriend," I joked.

"Shut up!"

I was scrolling through Facebook looking at my fans comments. I had done a Vlog in the restaurant. A comment said,

**I don't like Detroit whatsoever. She's emo and everyone hates her. She's ugly too. I went to school with her. She isn't good to hang out with. I recommend that you watch yourself or you'll get stabbed in the back. Literally. She almost killed her MOM. She has issues. Stay away from her.**

I grew upset. How dare they?

"Guys, come here," I said. All the guys came over. I showed them the comment.

"Oh my fucking God. People are ridiculous," Ty said.

"I know. What's up with that?" I asked.

"Sure she did almost kill her mom. She told us earlier when she showed us the pistol. Why do people hate her because of it?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know but it is rude," Jason said. Adam walked into the room with wet hair and in his pajamas.

"What happened?" He asked. I showed him the comment and he sighed.

"I hate people like that. Where is Detroit anyways?"

"You told her to take a shower so she did," I said, looking back at my phone.

"I did not!"

"You hinted at it," Quentin said.

"No!" Jason nodded.

"Yeah you did."

"Whatever."

"Let's go see if she's dressed yet," Ty said. "See if what they said was true."

"I don't think we should. She'll tell us when she wants. Do you guys want something to drink?" Adam said. We shook our heads. "I'll be back."

**Adam's POV**

I was getting some water when I heard sniffling from Detroit's room. I knocked and she said to come in. I walked in and saw her crying.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah…fucking Facebook. I get this every day." She showed me her comments.

**You're stupid.**

**You're retarded.**

**You should just kill yourself.**

**No one likes you.**

**Just…die.**

It continued for a long time. I think I heard my heart shatter.

"Absolute bullshit," I said. The guys were walking down the hall talking. They saw us and Detroit crying.

"What happened?" Quentin asked.

"Look at my Facebook page," Detroit said hoarsely. Jerome went to the page and read the comments. He stopped halfway.

"Oh my God. What the hell?!" He said. I sat next to Detroit. She leaned on me and was sobbing. I held her and the guys came over. The guys sat on the bed and comforted Detroit.

"I hate myself," she whispered.

"Don't listen to what people say. You're perfect okay?" I said. We sat there for a while and Detroit cried herself to sleep. We tucked her in and left the room. We all went to bed. Non eof us would be prepared for the next day. Especially not Detroit and Jerome.

**Cliffy! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Adam: I like this story. I want more.**

**Team Crafted: I like too.**

**Detroit: It's cool. You just made me really girly.**

**Me: Whatever. I'm trying. Hope you enjoyed. Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	2. Going Through The Motions

**Hey guys! I'm back with more Learning More About You and I only have Adam with me right now!**

**Adam: Enthusiastic much?**

**Me: Very. Now I'm super excited so let's get started! **

**Detroit's-**

**Adam: Whoa whoa whoa! You just skipped everything! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Me: Oh right. Anyways…**

**Detroit's POV**

I woke up to Adam yelling my name. I was in my pjs which were a purple long sleeved shirt and black sweatpants.

"DETROIT! BREAKFAST!" I groaned and sat up. I saw Mitch walking down the hall.

"Not a morning person?" He asked.

"Hell no."

He laughed. "Jason and Ty aren't either. Come on. We're all in our pjs so don't worry about getting dressed."

"Fine." I got up and stretched. My shirt almost lifted but I brought it back down in time. I walked over to Mitch and we went downstairs together. Everyone was in the kitchen. Ty and Jason were leaning against the far left wall looking pissed off. I nodded at them and they did the same. I could tell they really hated mornings.

"Hey Detroit," Adam said. I waved and yawned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"I cried myself to sleep last night. Add miserable to the equation. Aren't you tired?"

"Nah. Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, Ian, and I don't mind the mornings. We wake up easily."

"Lucky you."  
"Are you eating?"

"Nope."

You really do have to eat Detroit."

"Not now. Maybe lunch."

"Okaaay. Where's Jerome? He went outside to do something and didn't come back."

"You guys eat. I'll go look for him," I said and left.

I walked into the huge backyard. I scanned it. I saw the shed door open and Jerome jump out backwards. I heard a small crash and a distant…

"Damn it!" I walked over to him.

"You okay?" He whirled around. I was right behind him.

"Detroit! You scared me!"

I raised my arms in defense. "Sorry. What happened?"

"I was cleaning the shed and I accidently dropped something. The impact shook the shed and a couple of other things fell. I'm fine though. A sharp blade managed to cut me a bit."

He showed me his hand. A medium sized cut covered in blood ran through his right hand palm.

"Go inside. I'll fix everything and then clean your cut after."

"You sure Detroit?"

"Yep. Go on. Shoo."

"Kicking me out of my own shed. I like you."

He walked away and I smiled.

"Not many people do," I whispered.

I turned back to the shed. It was small and had a lot of stuff in it. There were a few broken shelves though. Everything else was fine. I picked up the tools and equipment off the ground and crammed them on the shelves. They'll be there just for now. I found a stack of wooden planks. I picked up 4 of them and walked to the broken shelves. I took them off the wall and grabbed a hammer and a couple other tools. I got to work replacing the shelves.

**Jerome's POV**

I walked into the house covered in dust. I swept it off me and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a paper towel and started cleaning off the blood from the cut. The others were eating breakfast.

"What happened to your hand?" Mitch asked.

"I got cut by a blade in the shed. It's all good though," I said, waving off the worry. Just then, I heard hammering and thuds from the shed. I looked out the window and saw Detroit moving around the shed.

"What's going on?" Ty asked.

"Detroit's doing something over there," I informed. I saw her jump back and start coughing. She waved her left hand in front of her nose as she coughed. Must be some dust that flew in her face. I saw her finish something up and take some stuff off some shelves. She went deeper into the shed where I couldn't see her. She came back out and closed the doors. I had left the keys inside the lock so she was able to lock the doors too. She took the key out and walked back into the house.

When she finally came inside, she gave me the keys and went to the bathroom. I heard the sink run and stop. I heard a cabinet open and close. She came back with a First Aid Kit and cleaned my cut carefully. It stung but I didn't say anything. She bandaged my cut and left. She came back yawning.

"Damn. I still can't wake up. Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"What were you doing in the shed?" Mitch asked.

"I finished cleaning it for Jerome. I found some broken shelves and fixed that too."

"Really?" Quentin asked. She nodded.

"I'm the one who puts together all the furniture and stuff in Ashely's home. A few broken shelves are easy. It's the sofas and beds that I have some trouble with. I even replaced our marble counter all by myself before. I did a good job on that one."

"Do you mind fixing our desks if we break them?" Adam joked.

She laughed. "I've always wondered how many desks you had to buy or replace."

We all laughed.

**Detroit's POV**

Jerome's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"  
Silence. "WHAT?!" He put up his index finger and walked out of the kitchen. We all looked at each other. There was silence for a while.  
"Do you think he's okay?" Mitch asked nervously. They were best friends so of course he would be.  
"I hope so...does he have parents still alive?" I asked.  
"Of course! We all do. Do you have parents Detroit?" Ian asked.  
"Of course I do. I won't be alive if I didn't."  
"True," Jason said.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Jerome's voice screamed from upstairs. We looked at each other.  
"I'll be back..." I said. I ran upstairs before they could say anything. I saw Jerome sitting in the middle of the hallway. He was leaning against the left wall. He was tucked into a little ball, crying.  
"Bye," He said. He hung up and sobbed silently. I walked up to him and knelt on one knee.  
"You okay?"  
"I just found out my mother died."  
"I'm so sorry. You want to help me with something?"  
"Sure."  
"Let's go downstairs." He nodded and we went downstairs.  
We walked into the kitchen and everyone saw Jerome's tear-streaked face.  
"Dood, what's wrong?" Mitch asked.  
"My mom passed away last night from a heart attack."  
"Damn dude. I'm so sorry," Adam said.  
"I'm fine. What did you want me to help you with?" He asked me.  
"Do you have a whiteboard and marker I could use?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I'm going to do a Draw My Life as a 2,000,000 subscriber special. Not only will my viewers learn my past but you will too."

*TIME LAPSE*

I was standing in front of a whiteboard with a black EXPO marker in my right hand. I handed my Galaxy to Jerome and he started recording.

"Hey Assassins! JeliAssassin here and I am doing a Draw My Life as my 2,000,000 subscriber special! You guys have been begging for me to do this so I will! This is the first and probably last time I'll do face cam so get a good look at it." Jerome zoomed in. "Too close." He brought it back. "Before we start I would like to thank Team Crafted for the idea. I'm in LA with them right now and they will be watching me record!" The guys went in front of the phone and said hi. Jerome's face was cleared and no one could tell he had been crying. I began drawing.

"Okay. This is my life. First things first, I was called a mistake. My parents had you know what and my mom got pregnant the first time. My dad wasn't ready to be a father so he left. My mom only fed me enough so I could live. I would go days on end without eating. My mother hated me to no extent. She blamed me for my father's leaving and she abused me. She would leave the house for _**days**_ leaving me to fend for myself. That was fine though because I was able to go abuse-free for a while. That was the only time I was truly happy. I loved my mother even if she abused me. She brought me into this world and didn't abort me. Then, school came. I was covered in bruises and scars so I was laughed and teased at. They didn't bother me though. I came to 1st grade and AshelyMarieeGaming came to Detroit, Michigan. My mom didn't think I was worth naming so I named myself after my hometown, Detroit. She was the only one who cared for me because she had a few problems too. Go check out her Draw My Life. She became my best and only friend in my entire life. When I was 12, my father came back home. My parents shoved away the fact that he was gone and did it all over again. Mom got pregnant again and my father left again. Mom had locked me away in my room and told my dad she aborted me. Yeah. So I had a little sister and my mom didn't name her either. I named her Jessica and hid her in my room. I fed her my food and I starved myself. My mother was beautiful. Tan, blue eyes, short; blond hair…Jessica looked exactly like her. I looked at Jessica and began to feel jealous. Mom still abused me and called me names. The ones that hurt the most were emo, slut, whore, ho, and mistake. I began to hate her. The kids began to call me the same things in middle and high school. When I turned 15, I got 3 jobs. One at Hot Topic, another at Spencer's, and the last one was at Aeropostale. I worked really hard and earned money to buy clothes, food, and any essential thing for me and Jessica. A few months later, I was still 15; Ashely turned 18 and moved out. She moved to Bridgeport, Connecticut. She told me to come with her so I grabbed everything we owned which wasn't much and left when my mom was on her drinking field trip. I lived with Ashely for 2 years and still do. Soon after moving in with Ashely, I kept working and stress really got to me. I got so depressed and I started cutting and I got suicidal thoughts. I had Jessica and Ashely to keep me moving on through and I got past it. Well, sort of. I still cut sometimes but not as often. Ashely and I started YouTube accounts when I was 16. We met Team Crafted and everyone else and I couldn't have been happier! Adam then invited me to stay with them for a couple weeks in LA and here I am! Alive and thriving!"

I stopped drawing and turned back to the cameras and the guys. I was trying to keep the tears from flowing out. The guys didn't though. They were balling. Adam came over and hugged me.

"I need a hug," He said. I snickered. The other guys minus Jerome, who was still recording, came and hugged me.

"Holy shit," Jerome said, crying.

"You guys are so weird. Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Your life is so sad. Are your parents still alive?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can we kill them?"

"No! Jason! I try to keep my murder streak low!"

"What about that time where you almost killed your mom?" Mitch asked.

"Oh that!" Jerome brought the camera back to me. "Well, my mom tried to hurt Jessica like she did to me but I had a knife nearby and I really don't know what happened next. What came over me? I don't know. All I remember was Jessica crying, a flash of red, my mom screaming, sirens blaring, and me covered in blood. I kind of blanked out after that."

The guys backed up.

"I'm sorry but that is really creepy," Ty said. A shiver went up my spine.

"I know. Imagine living that. I get nightmares every night thinking about it. I might cut that out. Nah, I'll leave it. You want to see a picture of Jessica?"

"We saw her when we Skyped her," Jerome said.

"For the viewers."

"Oh yeah," Adam said. We went upstairs to my room with me in the front.

"Keep your eyes away from my suitcase," I warned as we walked in my room. "Things live in there."

I heard the guys shiver behind me. I chuckled. I walked to the bed and reached underneath it. I pulled out a big, leather, black album and flipped to a page.

"This is my mom," I said. The picture was basically an older version of Jessica. "This is my dad." He was a short guy with black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I looked a lot more like my father than my mom. I don't know how I got my blue-black hair, my green, blue, and silver eyes; and my _**REALLY**_ tall height from. "And this is Jessica." I showed them Jessica.

"Okay. That's it for now. This has been Team Crafted and me, Detroit. I will see you Assassins later. BYE!"

"BYE!" The guys said. Jerome stopped recording and handed me the phone.

"I'll upload this as soon as I get home," I said to myself.

"You can upload it on my computer," Adam offered.

"Thanks. I'll do it later."

We walked downstairs. We talked for a bit.

"So…you cut?" Adam said.

"Yup."

"Why do you think that's a good idea?"

"I never said that I did. It's just something that I do. I've stopped for now. I don't know if I'll do it again."

"Please don't."

"Do you have a movie you want to watch? I'm bored," Jerome asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so…maybe…no, I watched that…I don't know."

"Let's go browse Netflix and see what we find."

We went to the living room and turned on the TV. We flipped through movies on Netflix, none catching our attention. Adam kept flicking through movies slowly. We came across a movie called 8 Mile.

"I've never heard of this movie…" Quentin said.

"Me neither," the others said.

"I did. It's about Eminem a.k.a Marshall Mathers' life. I've never watched it though," I said.

"Should we watch it?" Ty asked.

"Sure," We said. As we watched it, the guys became more and more into it and so did I. The rap battle part came up. B-Rabbit vs. Lickety-Split.

"Is it bad that I know the lyrics to this?" I asked.

"No. How do you know it?" Jason asked.

"YouTube."

"Sing it for us," Adam said.

"Okay." I rapped to all of the rap battles. We finished watching the movie. It was getting dark outside and we decided to go outside to the porch just to talk for a while.

We were chatting peacefully when a little disturbance interrupted us.

**Ian's POV**

In the corner of my eye, I saw a blond woman stumbling down the sidewalk. These drunks, I swear. I turned away, thinking nothing of it. My biggest mistake. The woman had been clutching a half-empty beer bottle. She saw us and threw it at Detroit. Detroit saw it and scrambled up a couple steps. It crashed on the sidewalk and glass and beer flew everywhere. Glass cut into us and beer soaked us. We scrambled next to Detroit and Detroit looked at the woman.

As soon as she did, her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. She backed up towards Ty and Jason. They were on the top steps. They were also hit by the beer and glass.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod," she said as she climbed the steps backwards. Ty and Jason grabbed her and pulled her up next to them. We looked back at the woman. She looked a lot like the mom Detroit showed us.

"I would know you anywhere…YOU MISTAKE!" The woman screamed. Conclusion: It was Detroit's mom.

We immediately got up and stood in front of Detroit who was looking at the woman in pure terror.

The woman grinned evilly. "Look at you, you whore. You're not even beautiful."

This was coming from a woman who was a hag. Nice going.

"Better looking than you!" I shouted back.

The woman turned to me and then back to Detroit. "So, which one is yours? The one who's lying to you or all of them?" She cackled.

Behind us, Detroit whimpered. "Please don't let her take me back."

"We won't," Ty whispered to her softly.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking the worthless pest. She belongs to me and left the home illegally. I have full custody over her until she's 18. It's a shame. You were one day from turning 18. It's Halloween's Eve. What rotten luck you have," the drunken hag said.

There was nothing we could really do. The woman was right, drunk or not. She had full custody over Detroit. I looked at my watch. 11:45. I got a bright idea.

"Stall her for 15 minutes. It'll be 12:00 midnight and Detroit will turn 18! Her mom won't have full custody over her anymore," I whispered to the guys. I made it loud enough for only them to hear. Low enough so even Detroit couldn't hear it.

Our house was a few yards from the sidewalk so we were basically yelling to each other. The guys nodded. We moved closer together but left enough room for Detroit to see what was going on.

"No," Adam said shortly.

"No? Well, I'll have to call the cops then."

"They'll more than likely arrest your ass because you're drunk. Drunken people are crazy and we have no real reason to believe what they're saying," Jerome said. I stifled back a laugh that threatened to escape.

The woman growled. "I swear if you don't give me the Goth now, I will slice your throats open!" Things got really serious when she pulled out a knife.

Detroit grabbed Mitch and pulled him down quickly. A knife was flying through the air straight at Mitch. The knife stuck to the doorway. Detroit whispered something to Mitch and he nodded. H went inside and came back a minute later. He slipped something into Detroit's outstretched hand and came back to us.

"What are you doing?" The woman snapped. She pulled out a second knife and was about to throw it again. Detroit collected herself and stood up. She quickly took the item Mitch gave to her. It was her pistol!

She held it with both hands in front of her with her right index finger on the trigger.

"One move and a knife won't be the only thing flying through the air tonight," Detroit threatened. I looked at my watch once more. 11:58.

"Two more minutes," I mouthed to Detroit and the guys. Detroit understood what I meant somehow.

Her mother didn't put down the knife though. Instead, she threw it right at Detroit. Detroit acted quickly. She pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the knife. The force of the bullet was enough to knock the knife out of the sky. Detroit wasn't joking around. Her expression was unreadable. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I could tell she didn't want to shoot but would if she had to. She was about to pull the trigger when my watch beeped. I looked at it. 12:00.

Detroit smiled evilly. "I'm no longer under your command," she told the woman. She lowered the gun and waved. "Baii."

The woman screamed and threw another beer bottle that was littered on the ground. Detroit shot that too. Glass littered the grass. We watched as the woman staggered down the road. She knew Detroit wasn't messing around and she feared for her life. Her only choice was to flee.

We turned to Detroit. She was smiling in relief and she sat down. We sat next to her.

"Happy birthday!" We said. She laughed.

"Thanks guys." We went inside, trying to forget the incident that just passed.

**OMG! The best/worst thing I've ever written!**

**Adam: I liked it…**

**Mitch: Me too.**

**Detroit: It was good.**

**Jerome: I love my line towards the hag.**

**Ian: I'm so awesome…**

**Quentin: I barely said anything…**

**Jason: *High-fives Ty* We helped Detroit up the stairs!**

**Ty: That was a major role…**

**Detroit: I'm not an old woman!**

**Me: Okay guys! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please review! It means a lot. Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and waves* C YA!**


	3. Things happen I guess

**Hey guys! Here's more LMAY!**

**Detroit: I'm the only one here today. The others are recording.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Detroit: You've been saying that a lot lately…**

**Me: Yup. *Laughs* Anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Detroit: Bye!**

**Adam's POV**

I don't even know what to say anymore. How did Detroit's mom find her? It was probably a coincidence but still. Superhuman much? That doesn't even make sense. Anyways…

We were all in the kitchen soaked in beer and a little blood. Detroit was patching us up and cleaning the cuts. Her phone rang as she was fixing Jerome. She grabbed it, answered the call, put it between her shoulder and head, and went back to fixing Jerome.

"Hello? No, what's up? Not much. What do you need? Oh really? Kevin did it. Marshall, I doubt Kevin would-actually I do believe it. So he got the divorce? It was final? Wow. So he got drunk, cheated, went home, told a big lie, and was caught cheating. My God. How is he now? He's happy and feeding pigeons?! He didn't even call me. Anyways, you had an offer? Okay. Okay. Sure. When? Where? Why there? Wait…WHAT?!" She finished patching up Jerome and moved on to Ian.

"I've never done that in front of a…No. Why would I do that? So it'll take place in Oracle Arena? I'm so scared and nervous right now. Kevin's going? Cool. How long? 10 hours?! Are you mad?! I have a life?! Actually no I don't. Okay. See you in two days. I'll call Kevin later. It's 1:00 in the morning and you should know that. I'm so freaking tired. I'll update yo and Kevin at the arena. Are there rehearsals? Today? When? That's 7 hours from now! Why so early?! Till what time? My God. That's a long time. Okay. See you. Bye Marshall." She hung up the phone and went to Mitch. He and Detroit were the worst ones. The bottle had broken into many pieces and most of them hit him and Detroit. The cuts were deep too.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"You know how I said I loved Eminem's music?"

"Yeah…"

"That was him. I met him at a concert and became really good friends. I'm also friends with Kevin Hart the comedian. They know my whole life story, nothing blurred."

"Wow," Quentin said.

"Yeah. You guys okay?"

"Yeah," we said.

"I'm really sorry this happened." She finished fixing Mitch and worked on herself. "If I had known my mom was in LA…"

"It's fine. We're sorry that you have such a mom," Jason said.

"Thanks. Anyways, I better get to bed. I have to be at Oracle Arena at 8:00 in the morning today. Marshall and Kevin are rehearsing for something they want me to participate in. How far is Oakland, California?"

"Ummm, around…5 and a ½ hours," Ty estimated.

"Well then…2 hour sleep here I come!"

"I'll drive you," Jason offered.

"Thanks. See you guys." She left the kitchen.

"Well then," Jason said. "Good night." He also left. We heard him start to go up the steps but a loud bang came from outside. Jason came back. "You heard that didn't you?"

A small shriek came from upstairs. We looked at each other and ran upstairs to Detroit's room. She was in a purple t-shirt and black sweatpants. She was on top of her bed staring at the balcony horrified.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly. She only pointed to the open balcony doors. We walked over while Ty comforted Detroit. She was sobbing horribly into Ty's shoulder. When we reached the balcony, we were horrified.

"Holy shit," Ian said. Her mom was back and had a dead body next to her. What a psychopath. I told Ty to call the cops and he did.

"This is what happens when you don't give me what I want! How does it feel to be the death of an innocent person huh?"

I felt so horrible and disgusted. I felt like throwing up. Wait…

"Be right back," I said. I walked into Detroit's bathroom and emptied my stomach. When I came back, Ty and Detroit were back on the balcony. I walked back to them.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Define okay."

"You're not vomiting anymore."

"Then…maybe." He gave a very weak smile and turned back to the horrid scene. Can Adam keep down his vomit one last time? Most likely not. Find out in the next episode.

I stopped myself from throwing up again and looked at Detroit. She was still sobbing into Ty. Ian was beside them rubbing her back while Ty hugged her.

"Where are the cops?" I asked Ty as Detroit's mom grabbed the girl by the hair and threw her against the house.

"NO!" Detroit yelled. "MOM STOP!"

We looked her. Her eyes were very red and she looked like a mess. I guess you would too if your mom killed someone in her tantrum and blamed it on you.

"Why should I listen to you mistake?" Cop sirens and lights blared. Detroit's mom yelled. "You Mistake! Why would you do this?!"

"Because we hate you?" Mitch said.

Detroit's mom growled. The cops pulled up and asked us questions. They took the woman away and left. We walked back into Detroit's room and she crawled into bed.

"Don't leave," she whimpered. We were all tired but we ignored it as soon as she said that.

"We won't," Jerome assured. We stayed there as she slept. When it turned to 2:15, Ty woke her up.

"We gotta go if we want to make it to the arena on time." She nodded, grabbed clothes, and walked to the bathroom. When she returned, she was wearing all black. A black long sleeved shirt with a panda on it, black jeggings, black combat boots, and black biker gloves. The gloves had spikes on the knuckles. She had a small black bow on the back of her hair. She had gotten dressed in 5 minutes. She's fast.

"Do you want us to come with?" Jerome asked.

"Sure," Detroit said.

When we got in the car, we decided to annoy the shit out of Detroit and Ty.

"Are we there yet?! When will we get there? Hurry up! Ignore the speed limit!" we said. They were annoyed in the first five minutes.

"Why did you let them tag along?" Ty growled.

"You live with them. I didn't hear you say anything about it," Detroit growled darkly. She sounded scary. I clung to Jason who looked at me weird.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Jason, I'm startled," I said staring at Detroit. She was hunched over shaking in anger.

"I see what you mean." Jerome said.

"One more word and a bullet will be flying through your ass," she threatened. Everyone but she and Ty gulped. We nodded quickly.

Ty jerked the car to a halt. We nearly flew out of our seats.

"What the hell Ty?!" I said. Ty pulled the car over to the side of the road and looked at Detroit.

"You okay?" We looked at her. Her head was in her hands and she was shaking.

"Yeah. Just thinking about last night," she replied hoarsely. I suddenly felt bad. Her mother was a murderer. We were quiet.

"Just…let's keep going," She said. Ty nodded and continued driving.

*TIME LAPSE*

The rest of the drive was quiet. When we reached Oracle Arena it was 8:45. We reached some traffic. We walked inside and 2 guys came up to us. One of them was short and black. The other was tall, white, and blonde.

"Hey Marshall. Hey Kevin," Detroit greeted. She looked much better now.

"What took you so long?" The black guy asked.

"Wow Kevin. Not even a hello."

"Hey sugar lumps," Kevin said. Marshall and we snickered. Detroit snickered.

"Hi. Hey Marshall."

"What's up?" He fist bumped Detroit. "All right. Now that we're here, let's discuss how this is going to go. Marshall was dressed in a black suit with a red tie and Kevin wore a leather jacket and black pants.

"Guys! I can rap too!" Kevin said. Detroit and Marshall raised their eyebrows at him.

"Yeah! Here we go. Chest work…Bench press…Chicken nuggets!"

We couldn't help it. Detroit, Marshall, and the rest of us started laughing. Kevin Hart did it so seriously that we couldn't help it. Detroit got us even harder.

"CHOCOLATE DROP!" She yelled. We started dying. Even Kevin.

When we stopped laughing, Detroit was led by Marshall and Kevin inside.

"It's under some construction. They're removing the basketball court and putting a stage here. That's why it's so loud," Marshall explained over the noise. We went back outside and started talking. Kevin, Marshall, and Detroit went to the far side to talk about the concert. They came back a few minutes later.

"This was absolutely pointless. What we're doing, Detroit already knows. This was supposed to be practice. How can we practice if we know everything by heart? Kevin said to us. We laughed.

"Oh Kevin sweetie, it's not that bad! Now who's a good one year boy? You are, yes you are!" Detroit said mocking Kevin's height. Kevin pouted and we laughed harder including Marshall. Kevin and Detroit weren't though.

"Kevin, Daddy Marshall is going to buy you a mockingbird," Detroit said.

"I'mma give you the world," Marshall sang.

"Buy a diamond ring for you, I'mma sing for you," Detroit sang.

"I'll do anything for you to see you smile," Marshall sang.

"And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine."

"I'mma break that birdie's neck."

"I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya."

"And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad ha ha."

Detroit and Marshall high fived. Kevin stared at them.

"You are so mean," he said. Detroit and Marshall hugged him.

"This is a love-hate relationship Kevin," Marshall said. They broke. The three of them stopped hugging and started laughing when they stopped, Detroit spoke.

"I'm going. Nice seeing you guys again." They arm-hugged her and we left. We got in the car and Detroit's phone rang.

"Just another update on Jessica," she said. Ty started the car and we drove home.

*TIME LAPSE*

When we got home, it was 8:00 at night. We had hit a bunch of traffic. We were there for hours.

We walked inside and I started cooking. Detroit walked up to me. She was still dressed up while me and the others were in our pajamas.

"Need help?" She asked.

"Sure," I replied. Mitch walked in the kitchen.

"We should so sleep on the floor in the living room tonight!" He said excitedly. We gave him weird looks. The others walked in.

"Dude, we could tell ghost stories and scare the shit out of each other," Ian said.

"Mitch and I can tell the story of the spooky boob," Jerome said.

Detroit and I looked at each other and sighed. We nodded and said okay. The others cheered and ran back outside.

We laughed and continued dinner. We called the guys over to eat. We had made tacos. Yum. Detroit was a good cook. She had done the meat as I made the actual taco.

"This is really good," Ty said.

"Thank Detroit," I said. She blushed.

"You worked too." We finished dinner and went to the living room. We talked and told spooky stories in the complete dark since we didn't have a flashlight with us.

We heard small thumps and it scared the crap out of us. Then it was silent.

"Where's Detroit?" Mitch asked. We freaked out and held on to each other. I held on to Jason.

"Jason, I'm startled."

"I know."

The thumps came back and the light switched on. We screamed.

"What?!" Detroit yelled. She was standing in her pajamas with her hair in a ponytail.

"Did you just go change?" Mitch said, still clinging to Jerome. We all clinging to each other. She looked at us with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Why?"

"You scared the shit out of us!" Jerome said.

"Oh. Scaredy cats," she teased. "You're still holding on to each other." We looked at each other and let go quickly.

I cleared my throat. "Let's go to sleep shall we?"

We laughed.

"Sure Adam," Ty said. Detroit turned off the light and we went to sleep.

**Part 2 is coming today so hold on a sec guys! **


	4. I'M COMING!

**Hey guys! Here's more LMAY! I am continuing Wolf Accident. Don't worry. Anyways, I have here with me…no one. They're recording. Detroit is at a friend's home. I'm here writing so yeah…Enjoy! R&R!**

**Detroit's POV**

We were all asleep on the couch or the floor. I was on the floor with Mitch, Jerome, Ian, and Adam. I chose to sleep there because we were all tall and the others fit perfectly on the couch. I was a light sleeper so I heard every noise. Every snore, bang, cough, anything. But I didn't hear the person that entered the house.

I was dreaming about everyone I cared about. Team Crafted, Ashley, Jessica, Marshall, Kevin, Ryan, and any other person I did videos with. We were all on Earth and I ruled it. We lived happily with no one to bother us or abuse us. Jessica, Marshall, Ashley, and I were the happiest. We lived in a place where we could be ourselves. That was until I was jerked out of my dream.

I was pulled quickly from the ground. I screamed Adam's name and we woke up as did Jerome and Mitch. They saw me held by a man in black. I was standing up but his arm was wrapped around my throat. His other hand held a gun that was pressed against my head. They started towards me but the man stopped them.

"Come closer and this pretty bird will stop singing."

The others stopped. Adam kicked Ian and he woke up. He saw me and stood. He stayed quiet. The man laughed and took out a white cloth. It was filled with chloroform.

"Who are you?" Mitch asked.

"Just a guy who's kidnapping a girl. I'll give you a hint: I was hired by someone who hates her."

He pressed the cloth against my nose and mouth. I struggled for a moment but fell unconscious.

**Mitch's POV**

I watched horrified as the man pressed the cloth against Detroit's nose and mouth. She struggled a bit but soon slumped over with her eyes closed. The man gagged her quickly and left. We got over our shock and I ran to her room. I went to her nightstand and looked around it. Jerome, Adam, and Ian were watching me. I grabbed what I was looking for and went back to the others.

"Let's go," I said. I heard a phone ring. It was Detroit's. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is this?" A man asked from the other side.

"Mitch."

"Mitchell Hughes?"

"How did you know?"

"Detroit told me. So you are Mitchell Hughes?"

"Y-Yes."

"Perfect! I was calling for Detroit but this is better. I called to tell you something very important."

"And that is?" What he said next almost made me drop the phone.

"Your father is Detroit's father. You two are half siblings."

"What?!"

"Yes. Detroit asked me to keep tabs on her father since I was his best friend and I found out that he was cheating. He dated your mom and had you. Your sister and your brother too of course."

"So she's my-?"

"Yes. Tell Detroit to call me back okay?"

"S-Sure."

"You also have a choice if you want her to live with you. Goodbye."

"Thanks. Bye." I was absolutely stunned as I put the phone back on the bed. The others were looking at me.

"What happened?" Ian asked.

"Tell you later. Who's staying with the others to tell what happened?"

"I will," Ian volunteered. Jerome nodded.

"Come on. They're getting away," He said. We took off towards the door and saw tire marks. We got in our car and followed them. It was around 2:00 in the morning and we were tired but we didn't care. I was now very nervous because I just found out Detroit was my half-sister. There is no way I'm losing my new found half-sister.

Adam was driving and I was in the passenger seat. Jerome was in the back. The tire marks soon turned into leaking oil. It was like he wanted us to follow him. When we stopped following the oil, we had arrived at a 2 floor home. It was pretty but we didn't come here to gawk at it.

We walked to the door and steeled our nerves. The door was locked but Jerome found the key hidden in a flower pot. It was under the soil. We unlocked it and walked in. It was me, Adam, and, then Jerome.

We heard a scream that sounded like Detroit's. We quickly ran to the room it came from. It was upstairs. We reached the door quietly. It was slightly open. **(Warning: This story is Rated M for mature scenes. I won't make this as horrifying as it could be.)**

Detroit was being undressed forcefully by the man. He had taken off her pants and was working on the shirt. I looked away from the door and leaned against the wall. Adam and Jerome looked for a second then turned away. Their hands were over their mouths.

"Cause a distraction downstairs. He'll leave and I'll get Detroit okay?" I said. They nodded. They ran downstairs and a couple minutes later, I heard a loud smash. The man burst out of the room just as soon as I hid in the other one. He ran downstairs and I prayed they wouldn't get caught. I walked into the room and saw Detroit standing up. She had a long blanket covering her entire body so I didn't see anything. Her shirt and pants lay on the floor. I walked up to her and handed her the clothes. She took them and walked to the bathroom. It was inside the room so she didn't go in the hallway. I waited for her and she appeared a minute later. She was really fast.

We ran downstairs and found the man looking around the house. We heard another smash come from the kitchen and he ran towards it. I saw Adam and Jerome come out of the exit just as soon as the man entered form the other side. They saw us and ran over. They were trying not to smile. They high fived.

"Dude, major power moves!" Jerome said. I smirked and high fived them. Detroit looked very uncomfortable and she wasn't even crying. She was strong. She held on abuse for a long time. I'm proud of her.

The man appeared and we stopped fooling around. I gave Detroit what I had grabbed from her room. Her pistol. She looked at it, steeled her nerves, and shot. She wasn't even looking. She held the pistol in one hand and it was sideways. The bullet flew through the air and nailed him right in the shoulder. He yelled. She shot him 2 more times. One in each leg.

He screamed in pain and Adam called the police.

I took Detroit and led her out of earshot from the others.

"You okay?" She nodded and hugged.

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome," I said hugging back. "I also want to tell you something else."

She looked at me and let go. "Yeah?"

"Before we came to get you, your father's friend called. He told me that your father dated my mother and had me and my siblings."

"Does that mean-?"

"You're my half-sister."

She hugged me again and this time, she cried.

"I'm so happy," she said.

"I am too." We let go just as soon as we heard sirens.

3 cops came inside. 2 guys and 1 girl. They took the rapist and left with him. We all got in our car and drove home. Adam was driving, Jerome was in the front with him, and Detroit was with me in the back. We were all very nervous about Detroit and pestered her with questions the whole ride. She said that she was fine and not to worry. She said that she was very grateful we came. When we got home, we were all tired.

We walked in the house and everyone was up. Ian was ganged up on by the others who were asking questions about us. As soon as we walked in, Ian ran behind me.

"Help me," he pleaded. "I explained but they want my booty."

I snickered. "What did Ian tell you guys?"

"That Detroit took off in the middle of the night," Jason said.

I facepalmed.

"Ian why?!" Jerome asked.

"I didn't want them to freak out even more," Ian explained.

"What happened?" Jason asked. We all looked at each other. Detroit coughed and walked outside.

"Ummm, well, uh…you see here um," Adam stuttered. I shifted uncomfortably. I had Detroit's pistol in my hand because I took it from her in the car. She had fallen asleep and I didn't want her to accidently squeeze the trigger. That would've been bad.

"Why do you have Detroit's gun?" Ty asked.

"What happened last night?" Quentin asked.

"Ummm, well uh…it kind of happened like this. We were all asleep and a guy broke in and took Detroit. Um, me, Ian, Adam, and Mitch couldn't do anything cuz he had a gun to Detroit's head. He drugged her with chloroform and took her away. We ran after her and she was being raped by him. Adam and I distracted him while Mitch got Detroit back. We called the cops and came home. The End," Jerome said nervously.

The other guys' faces contorted with anger.

"You didn't bother to wake us up?" Jason asked.

"It would've taken longer."

"Guess that makes sense," Quentin said.

"Yeah and this was a stealth mission. Watch this." Jerome did a combat roll on the floor and stood up. "That did just happen. Mitch can do it too."

I got down and did a combat roll. "Thank you. I have been practicing."

Detroit walked back in. "Everything cleared up?"

I nodded. "Um guys? Detroit and I have something to tell you."

Detroit nodded and walked up to me. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"YOU'RE DATING!" Jerome yelled.

"What? No! Detroit and I are half-siblings."

Silence.

"Holy shit…by which parent and how did you find out?" Quentin asked.

"By my dad and her dad's best friend called last night before we went after her."

"Wow. I see no similarities and a lot of differences," Ty said. We laughed.

"I'm sure we'll find something," Jason said. We went to the living room and watched TV together. Let me tell you, I was glad I had Detroit as my half-sister. I wouldn't have anyone else.

**And done!**

**Adam: Finally! Procrastinator!**

**Me: Yeah I know.**

**Detroit: You made me get raped?!**

**Mitch: And we're related?!**

**Me: Yes, deal with it. Anyways, until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and waves* C YA!**


	5. The Party Starts Now

**Hey guys! It's been a while for LMAY sorry. I know. I've been concentrated WA though ): I sowwy.**

**Adam: You better be!**

**Me: What did I say to call me?!**

**Everyone: Sorry Master of Cliffhangers…**

**Me: You're forgiven…wannabes.**

**Everyone: D:**

**ME: *Laughs* I love you guys.**

**Everyone: :D**

**Me: Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Detroit's POV**

We were cuddled on the couch and I was cuddled on Mitch's lap. I was tucked into a _**very **_small ball despite my height and my weight made it feel like I wasn't there at all. The guys were looking at us weird but we didn't care. Mitch was holding me safely in his arms and I felt loved. I haven't felt that way in a while and I adored it.

We were watching 8 Mile again since we all loved it. I had left the first time when Marshall was writing "Lose Yourself" so I didn't have the same reaction I did this time. It was playing and I smiled.

"You seem to know this song," Quentin noticed. I snickered.

"Of course I do. Marshall is my best friend."

"I mean, 'duh fish'," Jerome teased.

"I'm an amphibian!" We laughed and continued watching. I started humming "Lose Yourself".

"And there she goes," Mitch laughed. I blushed as the others started laughing.

"It's addicting!" We laughed harder. When the movie ended, I received a text.

_**Detroit, u wouldn't believe wat just happened n u rlly wouldn't like it.**_

I grew suspicious: **wat happened?**

_**Ur dad showed up n tried 2 take Jess.**_

I got off Mitch and called Ashley. She answered immediately.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"We were playing Candy Land when the doorbell rang. I answered it and there he was. He ordered to have Jessica but I was able to convince him she wasn't there."

I was pacing like mad. "But he shouldn't know she's alive. I hid her from him!"

"Exactly. I think your mom told him somehow."

"My mom's in jail."

"What?!"

I told her about my experience with my mom in LA. When I was done, she was quiet for a moment.

"…What to you want to do? They know where Jessica is."

"For once, I don't know."

"Impossible. You always have a plan."

"Not now…unless…"

"What?"

"Okay. My boss at Hot Topic works part time at a runaway home. Stay there for a few days if he comes back and tell her I sent you."

"A runaway home?"

"Exactly what the name implies."

"Okay. Thanks Detroit."

"No thanks needed. I should be the one thanking you though."

"No need. I should go. Jessica's getting impatient."

"Okay but tomorrow at 3 your time, go to channel 5. Me, Marshall, and Kevin will be doing a show."

"Wow. Anything else?"

"Ummm…Mitch and I are half-siblings."

"WHAT?!"

"Baii."

"No! Detroit, wait-!" I hung up and smirked. The recent news made me stop though. I kept pacing in deep thought.

"Detroit, can you stop? You're making me dizzy," Jason asked. I stopped pacing and turned my head to them.

"Sorry. Just nervous, scared, and pissed off right now."

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"My dad showed up at Ashley's house and ordered to have Jessica back."

They guys looked at each other then back at me.

"And Ashley convinced him to leave?" Mitch asked.

I nodded. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow. Marshall's coming at 5 to pick me up for the concert. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. You're really good," Ty assured.

"Thanks. Night guys."

"Night."

I walked to my room and as soon as I hit the bed, I was knocked out.

**Mitch's POV**

My father went after my youngest sibling? Why?

"So Mitch…" Jerome said. I looked at my best friend. "What do you think about Jessica and Detroit being your half-siblings?"

I shrugged. "I don't mind. They seem really nice. I'd probably get along with them really well."

"Most likely the way you were cuddling with each other," Ian said. I blushed as the guys laughed. "I'm going to record for a bit then go to sleep. Baii dudes." We said good night and slowly, everyone left until it was only me, Adam, and Jerome left.

"I really like Detroit as my half-sister. I always felt like my father was hiding something."

"She is very nice. Maybe you and her can figure out what's going on with her parents. Should we go to the show or watch it here?" Jerome said.

"Probably watch it here since it's too late to purchase tickets," Adam said.

"We would have to leave at the same time as her if we had tickets," I said. "That kind of defies the purpose of Marshall picking her up."

"True. We should go to sleep. It's really late," Adam said. We agreed and walked to our rooms. I passed by Detroit's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. I smiled. I reached my room, changed, and fell asleep.

*TIME LAPSE*

**Detroit's POV**

My alarm went off quietly at 4:00. I was a light sleeper so it didn't need to be loud. The alarm was "Sing For The Moment" by Eminem. How appropriate.

I got up and took a quick shower. I grabbed my clothes. Marshall said to dress in black so that wasn't a problem. I grabbed a black and purple dress. The top had ruffled short sleeves. The shirt was black and had a purple flower with a purple skull on top of it. The skirt went to the bottom of my thighs. On the sides of the skirt were skulls and crossbones. I wore long black biker gloves that went to my elbows and had spikes on the knuckles. They were fingerless gloves too. I wore black stockings that went to the top of my thighs. I wore black combat boots that went to the middle of my shins and had the top of a purple rose in the middle of the laces. I wore black eyeliner and light purple eye shadow. I wore light purple lipstick and I was done.

I looked at the time: 4:45. No eating this morning. I grabbed my black wallet and ran downstairs to wait for Marshall. 15 minutes later, he texted me.

_**I'm outside.**_

_**Punctual huh? **_**(A/N: Punctual= always on time)**

_**Shut up.**_

I snickered and walked outside. Marshall had his blond hair uncovered and had a black suit. He wore a red tie and had a white dress shirt underneath. He wore black dress shoes too.

"All fancied up huh?" He asked.

"Shut up."

"Oh, here." He handed me 7 VIP tickets and passes. "For your friends."

I took them. I thanked him and ran inside. I ran up the stairs quietly. I went to everyone's room giving them a ticket and a VIP pass. I reached Mitch's room and quietly walked to his bedside table. I put the ticket and VIP pass on the table. He woke up.

"Detroit? What are you doing here?" He asked. He was shirtless and had a gold necklace on. He had red shorts on but his entire body was under his blanket.

"I came to give you these if you want to go but if you don't, give these to beggars and take them to the arena."

He laughed tiredly. "Okay. I'll ask the guys. Where are the others?"

"I put them in their rooms."

"You walked into their rooms?"

"Don't tell them."

He laughed again. "I don't think they care. I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye."

"Be safe." I nodded and kissed his forehead. He looked stunned for a moment but smiled. I smiled and ran outside. I got in the car with Marshall and we drove off to Oracle Arena.

We were rapping and rehearsing in the car. I was a nervous wreck. Marshall kept assuring me but I was scared as hell.

"They'll like you! You're really good!"

"Thanks. I'm so scared."

"It'll be fine. Where do you think Lose Yourself was originated from?"

"Your first time on stage?"

"Yup! See? Even famous people have their moments. You have someone beside you who went through the same thing that's happening to you!"

"Yeah. That is true…Thanks Marshall."

"You're welcome."

**Mitch's POV**

I got up like 10 minutes after Detroit left. I grabbed the VIP pass and ticket. Give them to beggars and drive them to the arena? Really Detroit? Well, I guess Marshall is inspirational. I got up and walked to Jerome's room. He's probably awake doing whatever Jerome does.

I walked into his room but he was still asleep. Perfect. I stealthily walked up to him and flipped him off the bed. He woke up and yelled a bit. He landed on his back and I ran. He got up and ran after me. Adam woke up and as soon as he opened the door, Jerome and I were running right by him. He looked startled for a moment but then caught on. He facepalmed. He walked back into his room but I knew he wasn't going back to bed. The other guys slowly woke up when they heard us run by. They came out of their rooms and I stopped. I turned around and threw the VIP pass at Jerome. He stopped and caught the pass. He looked at it.

"What the hell is this?"

I smirked. She told me not to tell them so…"A little birdie put them into your rooms this morning. It's for Detroit's concert. If we don't go, she said give them to beggars and drive them to the arena."

Adam yawned. "Well if we're going, we have to leave in 10 minutes."

We all looked at each other. In 5 seconds, we were all in our rooms getting dressed.

**Detroit's POV**

*HUGE TIME LAPSE*

I looked out onto the stage. The entire arena was filled with people. I saw my friends, my half-brother, Papa Roach, Shane Dawson, and Lisa (Lisbug) in the VIP area. The VIP area was seats right in front of the stage with very comfortable seats. Shane, Papa Roach, and Lisa helped sponsor the concert. They had a right to be here. I went backstage again. I resumed my pacing. Kevin and Marshall watched me. We heard the announcement.

"Welcome everybody to Oracle Arena! Our stars Kevin Hart, Eminem, and their best friend Detroit will be taking stage in 2 minutes! Find your seat. You'll be here for 10 hours! There will be intermissions…" They kept talking letting people know what was going on. Finally the 2 minutes were over. I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and went between Kevin and Marshall. Marshall on the left and Kevin on the right. We looked at each other and nodded. We held hands and said a small prayer. We walked out.

The crowd went wild. I was very nervous. We walked onto the stage. We had our ear microphones on. We switched them on and started.

"Welcome everyone to Oracle Arena!" Marshall said.

"You have for a long time!" Kevin said. My turn.

"10 hours! 10 hours we will be singing for you and making you laugh!" My nervousness washed away. I felt confident. Marshall grinned at me.

"But first!" Marshall said.

"We must congratulate the VIPs!" Kevin said.

"We would like to thank Papa Roach, Shane Dawson, Lisa, Adam, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Ty, Quentin, and Ian!" We pulled each on up onto the stage at the call of their name.

"Give them a round of applause!" Marshall said. The crowd clapped and whistled. A screen sat behind us. We sat everyone down. We looked back at the audience and went to the middle of the stage.

"I will be backstage for a little while but Eminem and Detroit here will be entertaining you. I'll be watching. See you later guys!" Kevin said and walked off stage.

"Okay, the first song is…" Marshall started. We turned to the screen. The words, "Space Bound" flashed across the screen. "Damn. That's a nice starter."

"No it isn't."

"No it really isn't." We turned back to the crowd which I should add, was all around us.

"Okay. Ready?" I asked Marshall.

"Are you?"

"Yup."

"Let's do it."

**Cliffy! The next chapters will be songs so yeah…**

**Adam: You took so long!**

**Me: WA distracted me! I told you this!**

**Mitch: Tell them your mistake Master of Cliffhangers.**

**ME: Someone remembers my name! Anyways, I realized that if 2 people share the same DAD, they're step-siblings. If you share the same MOM, you're half-siblings. Big mistake on my part. I'm sorry.**

**Ian: Better be.**

**Me: What did you just say to me?**

**Ian: NOTHING!**

**ME: Better not. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	6. Are You Okay Ty?

**Hey guys! I'm back and no, I wasn't dead. So yeah.**

**Adam: Why would you be dead?**

**Me: I haven't posted in a while.**

**Adam: Oh.**

**Mitch: Anyways, Astrid would like you to enjoy this LMAY chapter and review. She is losing her touch in writing. **

**Me: Shut the hell up! I am not!**

**Jerome: If anything, people are getting pissed at her because of the cliffys.**

**Me: True. Anyways, what Mitch said. I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Detroit's POV**

*MAJOR 10 HOUR TIME LAPSE*

*Backstage*

Everyone was just fooling around. It was me, Marshall, Kevin, Team Crafted, Papa Roach, Shane, and Lisa. We were having so much fun. Marshall, Kevin, and I got everyone peeing their pants. Well not really but almost. Dr. Dre walked in a couple minutes after the show and joined us. He congratulated me for doing so well for the first time on stage. I thanked him and we kept fooling around. Sometimes we would sing a song again just for the heck of it. After a few hours, it was finally 11:00 at night. We all said goodbye and left the arena. Marshall, Kevin, and I set up a date for Christmas together at Ashley's house (with her permission of course).

I got in the car with Team Crafted and we drove home. We were talking about the concert.

"Dude, Detroit, you were awesome," Mitch said.

"Why thank you, my dearest brother." Everyone laughed. Adam stopped at a red light and kept driving when it turned green.

"Rap God was just…mind equals FUCKING BLOWN. How can you rap that fast?" Jerome asked. I laughed and shrugged.

"Want me to do it again?"

"YUS!" They yelled. I snickered.

"Okay." I rapped the fast part again and when I stopped, they were speechless once more.

"I'm jealous all over again," Jason said. We started laughing.

*TIME LAPSE*

We were at home and I was in my pajamas. I was on my bed, lying on my stomach. I had my headphones on and I was watching Arrow on my phone. Arrow was a TV show about the superhero Green Arrow. I loved this show. The Dodger and the Count are my favorite villains. The other guys were awake but doing I don't know what. I stopped watching Arrow for the moment and went downstairs. Everyone but Ty was in the kitchen. They were talking and joking around. I hid myself and ran back upstairs silently. I filled a cup with water then ran back downstairs silently. I crouched and walked unseen behind Jerome. No one had noticed me yet. I took the cup and splashed it all over his back. Believe me, that water was ICE COLD.

Jerome yelped and swung around but I was already on the other side of the kitchen next to Adam.

"What happened Jerome?" I asked. The guys swerved towards me and Adam yelped. He jumped back and fell into Mitch who lost his balance and fell into Jason. They fell like dominoes until everyone was on top of Ian. Ian groaned under all the weight. I walked up to them and crouched, the balls of my feet holding me up.

"I have no idea what just happened," I admitted. I was half lying of course.

"Bullshit. You know what happened," Adam said on top of Ian. Everyone was on top of him and Ian.

"I really don't. I pour ice cold water onto Jerome and sneak over to Adam. The rest was your fault."

The guys groaned and Jason, who was on the top, rolled off and landed painfully on his back.

"Ow." Everyone got off and held their aching body parts. Jason and Ian were still on the ground. I disappeared from the kitchen. I grabbed a spare shirt from Jerome's room and a towel from the bathroom. I walked back downstairs and collided with Ty by accident. We fell to the ground and groaned. We had barely recovered when the guys ran upstairs. They saw us on the floor holding our heads. Adam closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please don't tell me it was the airport all over again," he groaned.

I nodded, still on the floor. "Did I forget to mention I am prone to crashing into people?" I groaned. They guys nodded. Mitch helped me up and Jason pulled Ty up. As soon as I saw Ty's face, I knew something was wrong and it wasn't my crashing into him.

He looked very depressed but somehow, the others didn't notice. He apologized and I did the same. He walked to his room. I was skeptical and looked at Mitch. We had a silent conversation by just using our eyes. He shrugged and I sighed. The guys looked at us weird.

"What the hell was that?" Ian asked.

"A sibling conversation. We feel each other," Mitch said with his eyes closed and messing up my hair by rubbing my head. I raised one of my eyebrows when he opened his eyes. "What?"

"Do you know how wrong that sounded and looked and _**felt**_?" I asked jokingly. The guys started laughing and I tossed Jerome the shirt and towel. He caught it and went to change. We went back downstairs and a few minutes later, Jerome joined us again. We talked and chatted for a bit when we heard Ty screaming.

"NO! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY!" I was the first to bolt out of the kitchen with Jason and Adam right at my heels. The others were running too but we were sprinting. It was only natural that we were. I had sensed something about him and the other two were his best friends so yeah.

Our faces were etched with so much worry. The run there all of a sudden seemed long. Ty's screams were echoing through the hall and we all sprinted faster. Why did it seem so far?

When we finally reached the door, Jason and Adam wasted no time in breaking the door since it was locked. I'll fix that for them later. We ran through the broken door and saw Ty _**thrashing**_ in his bed. I ran up to him, knowing what will happen if he woke up.

It was very common that if someone was having a very bad nightmare and they woke up, they'll go in defense mode and try to attack you in fear. I tried to wake him up but he wasn't budging. Jason and Adam were right beside me fidgeting worriedly. The guys were on the other side of the bed. Tears were spilling from Ty's face. Sure enough, tears started to spill from our eyes. I tried my hardest to wake him up and when I finally did, he instinctively grabbed my arm but I used my fast reflexes to pin his arms together and down next to his face. I put one knee on the bed and held him down until he was calm.

When he finally was, I let him go. He was panting heavily and was so scared. Adam and Jason were freaking out. I sat beside him and the guys let me work my magic.

I gently wiped the tears from his face. I stroked his hair gently and rubbed his back. The guys sat on the bed with me. I leaned my head into his ear and muttered,

"Ty, calm down. Relax. We are right here. Stop thinking about your nightmare. Would you like us to stay with you?" The guys didn't hear me. Ty nodded. I nodded also and lay down next to Ty.

The guys looked at me weird but Ty didn't care. The poor guy was traumatized. I mouthed to them.

"I do this all the time with Jessica. He wants us to stay with him." The guys nodded. I continued to stroke Ty's hair. Adam and Jason were so worried and concerned.

Ty eventually fell asleep again but Adam, me, and Jason were reluctant to leave him. The guys convinced us to leave and we got up. We walked back to the kitchen, shaken by the past events. We were silent for a moment.

"W-What j-just h-h-happened?" Jerome stuttered. I shook my head.

"I really don't know." I put my head in my hands. When I lifted my head again, the guys were somewhere in the kitchen. Jason and Adam were by the sink. Ian was by the doorway. Mitch was on the other side of the counter from me and Jerome was next to me. I looked at Jerome's watch. 7:00 in the morning. Damn. We stood up all night. I felt light-headed all of a sudden. I didn't feel well at all. I leaned into Jerome before passing out.

**Jerome's POV**

I was thinking about Ty's health when Detroit leaned into me. I looked at her and saw her pass out. I caught her just before she hit the floor. In a flash, Mitch had hopped over the counter and was on the other side of Detroit. The guys came up to us. I felt Detroit's forehead. She was burning hot. Mitch looked at me.

"Yep. She's very sick," I stated. Mitch swore. I looked at him.

"Biggums, language!"

He scoffed. "Whatever Jerome. Let's get her back to her room." I picked her bridal-style and carried her to her room with the guys following. I walked into her very clean room and put her on her bed gently.

"Oh thank God," Mitch whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" I asked confused.

He looked at me. "I thought you were going to toss her onto the bed for revenge." The guys snickered.

I threw my hands up and brought them back down in exasperation. "I'm not that cruel Mitchell."

"What did I say about using my full name?" Mitch warned.

Walking by him and out of the room, I teased, "Mitchell…Hughes."

"You're dead," Mitch growled.

He chased after me. I squeaked and ran for my life. The guys walked out of Detroit's room and closed the door. I saw them from the corner of my eye, stand there and watch us.

Mitch grabbed me by the collar. I struggled against him but damn was he strong.

"Biggums, don't do dis." Mitch shook his head.

"Sorry buddy but I can't allow it."

"I'll be a good Bacca."

"Nope."

"I'll give you chocolate."

"As tempting as that may sound, it's not happening."

My jaw almost dropped. Mitch…TURNING DOWN CHOCOLATE?! THIS GUY WAS SERIOUS! A door opened. I looked behind me. I didn't see anything. The guys were looking too. I turned back around and saw Detroit there. I nearly screamed but she put a finger to her lips.

She expertly swung her leg high but Mitch ducked with his back turned to her. He dropped my collar purposely and I scrambled away. Mitch went to drop-kick Detroit but she jumped and back-flipped. Even though they knew they were fighting each other, they kept going. They fought so expertly and well-trained. They were moving so fast it was like a blur to me. Mitch would throw a fast and hard punch, Detroit will duck. Detroit would throw a kick, Mitch would flip her over. She would catch herself with her hands and flip. They were going at it for a half hour but we had no intention of missing anything. I nudged Ian.

"You worked for the military once, go stop them."

"Hell no. This is a lot scarier than constantly being in danger of guns, knives, attack dogs, drones, bombs, grenades, hatchets, planes, and debris." We stared at him.

"That sounds VERY scary Ian. I don't think stepping between a fight will be as bad as death by one of those things," Quentin reasoned.

"True but look at how fast they're moving. It's not likely they'll stop in time from socking me in the face."

"That…would be hilarious," Jason snickered. We laughed at Ian's priceless expression. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Don't do that," I said. "That's the fish's job." Quentin didn't laugh with us.

"I'm an amphibian!"

"Sure…sure fish." Quentin growled at me. I snorted and turned back to the siblings. They were still going at it. Finally, they landed the finishing blows.

Detroit socked Mitch in the jaw and Mitch landed a hard kick into her stomach. They both fell to the ground. They got up quickly. Detroit was holding her stomach and Mitch was clutching his jaw. Detroit held out a hand and Mitch shook it.

"Good fight," he said.

"You too." They turned to us.

"HOW DID YOU LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE THAT?!" Adam asked.

"Mom," Detroit said. Mitch was hesitant.

"Umm, no need to worry about that. Let's go check on Ty." He pushed past us and Detroit looked at him walk. Her face was one of concern and suspiciousness. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"When Mitch is like that, it's best to give him space." They nodded and we walked to Ty's room. Before we got there, we heard Mitch's yell. He ran out of the broken door. We ran up to him.

"What happened?!" Jason asked.

"Search the whole house. Ty's gone."

In a flash, we were all racing across the house. Detroit and I were heading outside but the problem was that we were on the 3rd floor and sprinting straight to an open window.

"DDDDEEEETTTRRRROOOIIITTTT," I warned.

"It'll be fine. I promise."

"Wait…WHAT?!" We neared the window but Detroit wasn't stopping. Instead, she reached the window and slid out of it. I stopped and stared out the window. Detroit had fallen 3 stories and was perfectly fine. She looked up towards me.

"Jump!"

"Are you insane?"

"…Yes…now jump!" I groaned and jumped out of the window. Somehow, Detroit caught me and brought me down.

"What? How? Why?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on!"

We sprinted around the house, looking for Ty.

"Does Ty have a favorite spot?" Detroit asked. I nodded.

"Follow me."

We ran off towards the pool. There was a very small ledge on Ty could fit on. It was too high to reach from the inside of the pool, too low to reach for above and too far in to jump onto. Only Ty can jump from the top and land on the ledge without falling off.

When we reached the pool, I looked down and there was Ty, curled up into a small ball.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," I muttered. Detroit looked at me.

"What?" She whispered.

"Watch." I prepared myself and jumped. I fell past Ty yelling, "TY!" That got him startled. Team Crafted knew I couldn't swim so when he saw me hit the ice cold water, he jumped in automatically.

**Ty's POV**

I was just sitting on my ledge when Jerome came freefalling from above me. I was startled for a moment when I heard him call my name but snapped out of it as soon as Jerome hit the water. He can't swim!

"JEROME!" I screamed. I hopped off the ledge and hit the ice cold water. The coldness burned against my warm skin but when I saw Jerome sinking to the bottom, I ignored the pain. Our pool was very deep on the deep end. At least 10 feet deep. The ledge was over the deep end so Jerome was sinking 10 feet under water and I was swimming after him. I swam as fast as I could. I felt my oxygen running out. I reached out and grabbed the collar of Jerome's shirt. I started to swim upwards but before I reached the surface, my oxygen ran out and everything went black.

**Jason's POV**

Adam and I were searching the second floor when I heard Ty scream Jerome's name. I knew his voice from anywhere. One look at Adam told me he heard it too.

We bolted downstairs and ran right past a startled and confused Quentin. We sprinted outside and searched wildly for Jerome, Ty, and Detroit since she went with Jerome. I saw Detroit by the pool and I pointed. I mentally kicked myself as we ran. How did we forget about the ledge, Ty's favorite place?!

We ran up to Detroit and she looked at us in fear.

"C-Can Ty and Jerome s-swim?" Adam and I looked at each other, eyes wide. I knelt next to Detroit.

"Detroit, what happened?" I asked. She opened her mouth to answer when Adam interrupted.

"Ty! Jerome!" We looked at the pool and saw 2 figures that we could just barely see, sinking to the bottom. Detroit and I acted fast. We jumped into the pool and the coldness hit us hard. Detroit was a GREAT swimmer and I wasn't too bad myself. I saw the two teens **(A/N: I know they're adults but teens are so much better.)** and pointed. Detroit nodded and we swam as fast as we could. Detroit grabbed Jerome and I grabbed Ty. We swam to the surface and soon enough, our heads burst out of the water. We pulled them to shore and gasped for air. Detroit looked at Jerome and Ty.

"Jason, do exactly as I do to Ty." I nodded.

She crawled to Jerome and started pushing on his chest. One, two, three. I did the same with Ty. She pinched Jerome's nose and transferred air through his mouth. I copied her. She repeated the process. One, two three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe. We did this 7 times. I looked at Detroit and saw denial and shock cross her face. She didn't stop though and neither did I. We repeated the process twice more. Adam had joined us by the second cycle and looked positively afraid.

At the same, we pushed hard on their chest and they started coughing. They sat up and started coughing up water they had somehow swallowed. Detroit, who was sitting on her knees, sat on her bottom and was panting. She smiled and relief crossed her face. I looked at Adam and saw happiness and relief dominating his emotions. I looked back at Detroit and we smiled widely at each other. Adam had his hand over his chest.

"We did it," I called to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"I almost lost my shit there," Adam said.

"Thank God you didn't," I said. They laughed.

The others came running out of the house, Mitch being the fastest. He ran and slid on his knees next to Detroit.

"What happened?!" He asked as he held the cold and shivering 18-year old. Ian and Quentin caught up with us.

"Let them explain later. Let's get them warmed up before one of them gets sick," Ian suggested. That seemed like a good idea to us wet ones so we went inside with the others keeping close to us for warmth. We walked inside and Mitch and Quentin ran for towels. Ian and Adam brought us to the living room. Mitch and Quentin ran back with 5 towels each. They placed 6 of them on the ground and Ian and Adam sat us down. They wrapped the last 4 around us. Ian went to the fireplace to get a nice fire going.

I motioned Adam to come over and he did. I whispered into is ear,

"I think we should let these 3 talk." He nodded and looked at the others. They got the message. I stood up and Ian finished the fire. We left the room leaving Ty, Jerome, and Detroit to talk.

**PHEW! SO MUCH HARD WORK!**

**Adam: LAZY ASS!**

**Me: STFU!**

**Adam: You hurt my feelings…**

**Me: Sensitive asshole…**

**Adam: I HEARD THAT!**

**Me: I MEANT FOR YOU TO HEAR IT!**

**Adam: Well geez, don't need to be so mean about it…**

**Mitch: *facepalms***

**Me: Got a problem Mitch?**

**Mitch: Just end the story.**

**Me: DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE F TO DO! Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Until then, stay forever faithful, God Bless and...**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	7. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update. THE UPDATES ARE COMING THOUGH DON'T WORRY!**

**Sky: She just has some announcements to make.**

**Deadlox: Important ones actually.**

**Me: Okay. Here we go.**

**I haven't been updating cuz I'm a lazy ass and hghrules and I have been working on WA.**

**I'M RUNNING OUT OF GODDAMN IDEAS!**

**WA is coming to a close as well as SP.**

**WA and SP will have a sequel.**

**I HAVE A NAME FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Sky: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Deadlox: THE SUSPENSE!**

**TrueMU: SPIT IT OUT!**

**Jerome: TELL THE FLUFFY!**

**Bajan: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Me: Well is you'd let me speak, I'd tell you.**

**Deadlox: You may continue.**

**Me: I would like to start off by saying all of you gave great ideas and I loved them all. It was really hard to choose.**

**Sky: Das true. She had nightmares about it.**

**Me: Shut up. Again, thank you guys so much for them but the winner is…CORGI101! Corgi suggested like 3 names and 2 of them caught my eye. One was Mortem aka Death in Latin and the other was Venator aka Hunter in Latin. This'll probably be wrong but who gives 2 shits about grammar? I DON'T! I have decided to call you the Mortem Venators. The Death Hunters. **

**Deadlox: Let's join armies and destroy Sky Army!**

**Sky: Oh it is on Deadlox!**

**Me: Ummm, okay. Thank you for all the suggestions! I'm sorry if yours wasn't picked but I will have more contests in the future. Thank you for hanging on with me! Until then next update, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


End file.
